If only they knew
by Seddie cabbie and inbetween
Summary: When Jade is abused at home, she tries to keep it a secret but a best friend who may be dumb thinks jade is hiding something. Cade friendship Cabbie pairing This is my first fanfic I've written!
1. Chapter 1

Please review if you like it.

Chapter one

(jades pov)

I walk home, my leg still sore from last night. Cat offered to drive me home but my stepdad would never allow it, he likes to have his "special" time with me, just the thought sends shivers through me.

I walked up the sidewalk, his cars here great I thought. I opened the brown door and saw at least fifty bottles of cheap beer on the ground, and the smell of smoke fills the air. My mom didn't know she was marrying this but she needed money and he had it, getting his pleasure with me is part of the agreement to.

I walked up the stairs and put my backpack on my black bed. Right as I pulled out my laptop to start on the play for class the door opened, jadelyn west he said with a smile, holding a golf club in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade pov

Please don't I said still hurting from last night. Oh baby he said getting closer to me, how could I not, your so sexy. If it weren't for you I would of divorced your mom a long time ago he said.

Now we're gonna play agame he said, it's simple, do what I say and I won't hit you with this he laughed. He held up the golf club so does this hurt he said hitting me across the face with it, I stayed quiet andswer me bitch he yelled, yes sir I said trying not to cry. Good, now take off your shirt now he ordered, i did, good jeans to he said. I was there with just panties and a black lace bra. Your such a slut he said running his hands down my hips, he found the clasp on the back of my bra and undid it, and took the panties off of me to, he took his shirt off and pants to, he ran his lips from my chest to my butt, and wrapped his legs around me. I used to fight it, but there's no point. He bit my nipples and raped me. About an hour later he was done.

When he left I laid there drying off my tears. My phone rang it was cat so i answered it, hey jadey she said laughing hey I said my voice not sounding like my own. What's wrong she asked, nothing I said of course I wouldn't tell her, I'm coming over she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit. The one word going through my head. I looked in the mirror and saw bruises covering my face, I rushed to my makeup counter and applied it as fast as I could covering every bruise with powder and concealer. Cat doesn't live very far from here

 **Cat pov**

I hope jadeys ok, she sounded really upset on the phone. I ran to get my pink colored bike and helmit and mr. Longneck. I hurried as fast as I could to my best friends house

 **Jade pov**

I pulled a pair of black jeans up even through it hurt like hell. The leather jacket covers my arm good enough. Right as I checked the mirror there was a knock on the door, I walked down the old wood stairs and opened the door. "hey" cat said smiling. Hey I replied. You ok she asked. Totally I said faking a smile. I have a lot of homework I lied, hoping she would leave. Ok she said with a frown, as I closed the door she asked me to wait a second. Here she handed me her purple giraffe. Thank you I smiled. I watched her get on her bike and leave.

 **Cat pov**

I know jade lied to me, I wonder why. I hope mr. Longneck keeps her happy.

 **Jade pov**

I took the stuffed animal in my room on my nightstand. Jade I heard my step dad call. Great I thought what now. Yes I said seeing him half drunk on the couch. Go get me a beer now he yelled. I brought him one from the fridge. Good job bitch he said. Sit he said, I did as he said. On my lap he ordered. He grabbed my hand and ran it along his area, take off your shirt he yelled I did, he had fun for a while than took a crow bar. He hit me with it until my skin was a bright purple. Get upstairs now slut he yelled. I ran into my room and didn't fight tears, I held mr. Longneck tight in my arms. Here I am, the famous Jade West holding a stuffed animal crying my eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and quietly went down the stairs, he was drunk and passed out on the couch. I went to school happy i didn't wake him up. "Hi", Cat yelled when she saw me at my locker, "hey" i replied, "wanna come over for a sleepover" she asked, "i can't sorry" i replied. When i got to first period i saw Beck and sat next to him, he put his arm around me and it hurt when he went over a bruise.

Cat pov

something is wrong with jade. I need to find out what it is. ill follow her home and see how she gets all those bruises.

Jade pov

The day went by quickly and i started to walk home.

no ones pov

Nothing could brace Cat for what she was going to see when Jade walked through that door.

 **hope you guys liked it so far. Make sure to leave me a review.**


End file.
